


London Fling

by Highlander_II



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Jossverse Winter Flashficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce goes to London.  </p><p>(( This is set in an alternate version of Season 4-5 and is written in journal format.  Phrases in brackets [] are things written in the margins after the journal entry date. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadbhyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/gifts).



> Written for ****[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadbhyl)[sadbhyl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sadbhyl/) for the Jossverse Winter Flashficathon in 2006.

**10 June**  
 _Been here in London for just over a week. It's only rained once. Amy and Carla have gone shopping and I'm at this little cafe with the cutest little waiter. Of course, he keeps asking me if I want more tea. I think he's hitting on me. Or, he was until sex-on-legs walked in. This guy's really got it. Oh God, am I on the Band Candy again? I shouldn't be doing this._

_Oh, right - about the guy - wow - I mean - wow. He sat down and started talking to me, offering me cigarettes and buying me tea. Totally nice. Then he left. Said he'd be around tomorrow. That part was just weird._

_So, he's really good-looking. Dark hair, dark eyes - sexy. Oh God, what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking like this. Or should I? I'm in London, away from home, on vacation - why shouldn't I be enjoying the company of an attractive man, about my age, interested in me?_

_And he is so interesting. He says he has a museum here that he runs. Something to do with ancient mystical artifacts. I might like to see that._

**11 June**  
 _Back at the cafe. Amy and Carla don't understand why I'd rather spend a couple hours here instead of running all over the city shopping. They haven't met this man. He's amazing. Granted, I might have exaggerated him a bit in my dreams last night, but I'd rather have great dreams and meaningful conversation than a maxed credit card._

_Plus, he said he'd be here today and that he'd show me around if I wanted. Believe me, I want._

**12 June**  
 _Oh wow. Oh my. His name is Ethan and he showed me all sorts of sights - not the typical London tourist things. These were the things that you need to have a travel book to find. And some - even the best travel guides haven't found._

_He took me to a quaint little spot with a fountain and some trees. I don't know how we got there, but it was a nice walk. Then we sat and talked for a long time. And he kissed me. It was nice. More than that, I wanted him to kiss me. It's been such a long time since I've been with anyone. It's nice._

_Oh, it didn't stop with the kiss. No, he took me back to his place and we sat on the couch, drank some wine and listened to music while we talked about the museums and the shops we'd gone to. I could write about all the little shops, but what happened at his place was much more interesting._

_So, we were sitting on the couch, talking and he started playing with my hair, telling me how beautiful I was. It's been a long time since I've had someone do that. But it was so subtle, I was able to smile and keep talking, even as he moved in to kiss me. It was like the conversation just flowed right into the kiss. And, my my, can he kiss!_

_A few moments later, I realized his hand was beneath my shirt and I didn't mind at all. I was touching him too - hands in his hair, along his back. It was - fun. Simple. No commitment, just sex. Well, leading there._

_He slid my shirt over my head and tugged off his own - nicely sculpted body for a man his age. He kissed me as he removed my bra, then down my neck, over my chest to tug at my nipples with his teeth. That made me shiver... and I can't believe I'm writing this down, but I really want to remember it all._

_Shivers. A man's tongue on peaked nipples, definitely causes shivers. Good shivers. I liked it. I begged softly for more and he slid lower, drew my skirt up my legs and dipped his hand beneath to stroke my thigh... then me through the rather modest panties I was wearing (Hey, I'm not a kid anymore.) and it was amazing._

_But not as amazing as when he tugged my panties out of the way and stroked his tongue over my clitoris. Oh, I think I know what the girls mean by 'melting' now. I moaned and fisted my fingers in his hair, holding him against me, wanting to feel everything - every breath, every movement. My God, the man has a fabulous tongue._

_He stayed there, tonguing me, reaching up to massage my breasts, pinch my nipples, until I came, screaming at the intensity of it._

_I never do this. I never go home with a strange man I met on the street. I never scream with an orgasm. (What came over me?) And I surely don't write it in a journal, but damn, he was too good to leave details to memory only._

_So, back to Ethan and his dark hair and magnificent hands..._

_He shifted us on the couch so I was straddling his hips, sitting atop him and he moved my hands down to his waistband, asked me to take off his pants. It was awkward, but I got them off - Ethan doesn't wear underwear - then he pulled me down to lay flat against his chest and just kissed me. He tugged off my panties, but left my skirt hiked up around my hips. His cock was hard and thick and pressed between us while we kissed. Then he shifted me into position and told me to slide it in when I was ready._

_I was more than ready and slid down onto his cock right away. I was so wet, I didn't even realize he was all the way in until our hips met and I looked down at him with a soft gasp. He just smiled at me and pressed his hips up against mine. I gasped, I moaned, I started moving - up and down on his thick cock. [Did I really write that?] I pressed my hands against his chest, giving myself leverage and just kept moving. His hands - his hands were touching me everywhere and it felt amazing. Oh and when he rubbed his thumb on my clit just right, I was screaming again, screaming through the orgasm. My God, what did he do to draw that out of me? [And what was I drinking to be able to write it down?]_

_The whole night was like that - sex any way we could make it - on the couch, on the floor, against the wall, in the bed, in the shower. It was amazing. He made me feel amazing. That hadn't happened in a long time._

**12 June - later**  
 _So much happened, I had to take a break for lunch in there. Carla and Amy and I went to a nice place over near Buckingham Palace. Near meaning we could see it from the restaurant. I think they just wanted to make sure I wouldn't spend the whole day at the cafe. I like the cafe. I like the open air and the people who pass by. Yes, I'm sitting there now, writing this. No, I haven't been here all day - just since lunch._

_Back to last night: we were in the shower and he was kissing me and I decided to do something I haven't done in years. I got down on my knees, hands on his hips and licked his cock from base to head. The taste was different, but the sounds from his throat were so sexy. I swirled my tongue around the tip, then took him in slowly - inch by inch - and felt him grab my hair and groan in sexual frustration. He was trying to make me move faster, take him in at his pace and I refused. I did it my way. I teased and tickled and sucked and licked and drove him crazy until he came in my mouth so hard and so fast that it overflowed and dripped down my chin. Normally, I'd hate that, but I was so sexually charged, I loved all of it. From his reaction, so did he. He pulled me up, pressed me against he wall and rubbed himself against my leg until he was hard again, then he thrust in and fucked me (it's the only word to describe what he did) so hard I thought I might pass out. And that felt so good, so invigorating. I've never had sex quite like that before._

_After the shower, we were both exhausted and charged from the exertion. We just lay in bed, kissing and talking and touching each other's skin until we fell asleep._

_I don't remember much else, except waking up to a note on the pillow beside me:_

__note taped to page of journal__

> Lovely,
> 
> My most sincere apologies for not being there when you woke, but the museum required my attention.
> 
> Ethan

_That was all, nothing more. Had it not been hand-written, I might've thought it was the morning-after equivalent of a form letter._

_Of course Amy and Carla interrogated me about where I'd been. They didn't get far this morning and not much farther at lunch. I'm not telling them anything._

**13 June**  
 _I didn't see him yesterday at the cafe and I haven't seen him yet today either. I wonder if I missed him._

_Why am I so stuck on this man anyway? He's just a guy I had sex with._

_He was just really nice and very good at it. Sex. I liked it._

**17 June**  
 _We leave for California tomorrow. I thought about not coming to the cafe today, since I haven't seen him all week._

_I keep having dreams about him. Dreams where he takes me to his loft and we make love for days, in any imaginable position. Dreams that make me want him even more. Dreams I try to forget because I won't see him again._

**1 July**  
 _I never did see him again. Came home and went back to life as usual in Sunnydale. But I still think about him._

**4 January (six months later)**  
 _Another dream. He was right here, with me, making love to me in my own bed. I've never felt so good waking up from a dream. I've never had a note appear on my bed after a dream either. Was it a dream? It seemed real for a moment - but it had to be a dream. Right?_

_ _note taped to page of journal_ _

> Lovely,
> 
> I just had to make love to you one more time. I cannot be with you the way you would like me to be. But know that you gave me great pleasure.
> 
> Ethan

_Perfect - I have dreams about sex that leave me kiss-off notes._

**7 May**  
 _How the hell did Rupert find out about Ethan? How'd he find out about the note? I taped it to the pages of the journal. How'd he get his hands on it? I swear, if he's been reading this..._

**20 May**  
 _There was a monster in the house. It was playing tennis under water. Why would it do that? Why was it in the house?_

_Ethan's stopped taking my calls. I wrote him a letter, but I think Rupert took it from the mailbox so it couldn't get mailed._

**30 May**  
 _My letter to Ethan got returned. Address unknown? I know he lives there. I was there. I'll mail it again.._

**7 June**  
 _The letter came back again. I think the post office hates me. And now Buffy thinks I should go to the hospital. I'm not crazy. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm not going._

**15 June**  
 _Had surgery to remove a tumor. They sent me home yesterday. I'm so tired. But I'm ready to go back to work tomorrow, I think._

**28 June**  
 _Met this very nice man who came into the gallery today. He seemed very familiar. Maybe he just has one of those faces. He asked me on a date. I'm gonna go. It's been a long time since I've been out... really out._

**1 July**  
 _Ethan is very nice. Very sweet. I told Buffy I was kidding, but we really did have sex in the backseat of his car. That was actually a lot of fun. I haven't done that in years._

_We climbed into the backseat and he was kissing me and touching me and moving clothes out of the way. He slithered down between my legs and licked me and it felt oddly familiar. But my head was reeling from the attention and I could hardly focus. Between pants for breath, I begged him to take me - to fuck me. And it was so strange to say that, because I'm not sure I ever have before, but it was so - liberating._

_It was hard and fast, my legs bent, almost curled around his waist, holding him close, feeling him push into me. He fucked me until I came, then kept going, but slowed his pace to draw out the orgasm. It was amazing._

_So many things about him seem so familiar to me, but I don't know why. Have I met him before? Have I slept with him before? I hope not. It would be terribly embarrassing to have forgotten such a wonderful man._

_Especially since he sent me flowers..._

**5 July**  
_entry written by Rupert Giles_

_Joyce passed away four days ago, at home, on her couch. The doctors said it was a stroke. I believed them - until I read this. I know I shouldn't have, but I found it beneath the couch when I was helping Buffy and Dawn with the cleaning._

_And I swear, Ethan Rayne, if you had anything, whatsoever, to do with her death, I will kill you myself. Slowly._

_Buffy is never to know that her mother had an affair with Ethan Rayne. I will keep this journal of her mother's with my own personal books. Buffy doesn't need this pain on top of everything else._

_I hope she never finds out._


End file.
